


Jack and the bots

by SleeplessBug



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Crying childs name is Tommy, Elizabeth Afton is called Ellie, Mentions of Child Murder, Strangulation, references to murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: A bunch of little one-shots for my main FNAF au.
Kudos: 3





	1. Robbie the Bonnie and the puppet

Jack curled farther under the desk, hearing the metal clanking of the possessed bots. He gripped tighter onto both the metal pipe in his hand and the confused night guard's mouth.

"I know this is probably very confusing but I uh, need to talk to the puppet- shh-"

"MPHM?"

"I know it's crazy and that it's gonna get me killed you don't need to tell me again!"

The sound of the clanking fell to stop outside of the desk, Bonnie slowly bent down, his 'eyes' (Or the closest thing he had to eyes) met Jack's and he slowly reached out with his one hand.

"Look- what's your name?"

"J- Jeremy?"

"Jeremy, just stay down here, Robbie, can you keep him safe?"

A faint mechanical whirring and the rabbit slowly nodded.

"R- Robbie?"

"Dead kid- long story, I'll explain later, okay?"

"Okay???"

Jack patted the rabbit's ears before disappearing, taking the metal pipe he may or may not have ripped out of the wall with him. 

He slowly pushed open the door to the prize counter, coming face to mask with The Marrionete, who slowly drifted backward and sat on the edge of the puppet box. Jack let out a quiet sigh and leaned against the door frame, smiling softly.

"Hey, Charlie, can I get some advice? It's about Tommy and Ellie,"


	2. Charlie hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie's here and Jack has some info about his dead siblings

"..."

Silence for a few moments, and Jack could feel a cold sweat forming before The Marionette slumped down, and the ghostly figure of a little girl appeared. Jack let out a soft cough as she drifted close, sitting on the prize counter closest to him.

"What about them?"

"Well, Tommy tried to kill me before I came here, annnd Ellie's missing from the Sister Location, again,"

Charlie's face was obscured by the mask fixed to her face, but Jack could imagine she had her eyes closed as she thought.

"Tommy's awake?"

"Well- he hasn't appeared- but uh- do you know any other dead kid other than Ellie who can leave the building?"

"... Fair point,"

Charlie moved back to The Marionette, re-entering its body.

"Where's the guard?"

"Security room- I uh... told Robbie to keep him safe?"

"..."

Charlie just sighed before moving past Jack, him following behind her slowly.

They stayed quiet as Charlie drifted into the security room, revealing Jeremy in a corner, with the withered remnants of Robbie's suit hitting his Toy replacement with a chair.

"Alright- Robbie stop that- Robbie put down the chair-"

Jack sighed and pulled Jeremy to his feet, rubbing the back of his head.

"Alright uh- I'm guessing you're confused-"

"YES! YES I AM!"

Jack nodded, looking over to Charlie, trying to break up the fight between the two robots.

"I uh- I'll explain what I can but no promises you aren't gonna get pulled back into all of this later, alright?"

Jeremy let out a low sigh, nodding a bit, rubbing the back of his head.

"I should have taken that job at the Gas Station,"

"You should have, you _really_ should have,"


	3. ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude thing cause brains empty let's go
> 
> 10 Fazbear tokens to anyone who can figure out who this is

~~Big br Jac Big~~ Jack

 ~~You weren't supposed to get hurt~~ Last night didn't go to plan. ~~I'm sorry big br~~ My apologies, I didn't realize it would go to the real world.

 ~~I want to leave let me leave~~ I want to go, but you're here and I'm ~~scared sad angry confused~~ angry. ~~Have you- Is she-~~

~~Ellie- Charlie- Big brother- fath- mot-~~

You're awake right now, can't hear me.

See you tonight

~~Tom- littl-~~

Nightmare Fredbear.


	4. I mean mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I do'nt know just wanted to wrap this bit up gdsafgf

"HOLD ON! SLOW DOWN!"

Jeremy stood up to his feet, waving his hand as Jack stopped talking. He took a deep breath and rubbed his head.

"You cannot just pass by _children dying_ like that- what the fuck?"

"I know, I know, and don't worry about that we're uh... working on the justice part,"

"..."

"What? I don't know where fat- William is,"

Jeremy took a deep breath in as the 6 am bell went off.

"There was a Gas Station ad right there, I could've worked with Fritz, gods what have I done,"

"Something horrible, toodles,"

"HEY-"

Jack was gone before Jeremy could even say anything, leaving the man to stay there, confused.


	5. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falls onto the ground

~~Jac Mich~~ Big brothers!

I got out! I don't know if you could tell, I don't think you guys went back after we tried to escape the first time.

Sorry about that, Michael, by the way.

Anyways I'm out! I live in this apartment with this guy named Eggs! (I call him Bene)

Bene's weird, his blood is black, and he sleeps with weird wire thing poking out from his shirt. But he's super cool! He only screamed a little bit when I broke in! He didn't even pass out; he just threw his popcorn at me.

I can eat, that's cool.

Well, not eat, our mouth just sort of, gnawed at the popcorn that landed in it.

The others can't write! But they say hi too by the ways!

Bene wants to watch more of his soap opera (It's about vampires! It really makes me think of Mommy and Daddy)

I don't know your address, but we're gonna sneak out later tonight and follow Jack back from the second location (Did it reopen? I thought after what happened it would have stayed down)

See you later!

Ellie (And the others!)


	6. Backflash- flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strangulation in this chapter! It happens durning the italics

"So uh... Jack?"

He looked over from the vent, where he had Mangle in a headlock, to Jeremy, before looking back at Mangle.

"Yeah?"

"... How uh... did you get in the situation of 'helping murdered children move on'?"

Jack snapped his head from Mangle to the blonde security guard, who was fiddling with the tablet in his hands. Flicking the flashlight one and off a few times to distract one of the Withereds (Jack called that one Finn)

"..."

Jack released Mangle, who scooted along the floor to the desk, staring at Jeremy as he lowered the mask over his face. Jack sat down on the desk and stared at his hands, sighing a bit.

"Well, do you want me to sum it up, or?"

"My shift ends in 5 hours,"

"Fair enough,"

_"Not a good idea- please don't- can't loose-"_

_Jack calmed the zombie-fied remnants of his older brother down, sitting him down on the couch, and putting on a movie._

_"It's fine, Michael, I'm just going to this one shift to see if Father pulled any bullshitry there, alright?"_

_"..."_

_"I'll be back in the morning, I swear on my life,"_

_"Be back. Can't loose,"_

_"You won't, now watch the movie, its about zombies, you'll love it,"_

_"Shut up,"_

_Jack snorted before ducking out of the house, giving a nod to Bennie (Who was messing with his Motorcycle still) as he made his way to the second location._

_He had been doing fine, sure the new bots were creepy, and Toy Bonnie kept coming in through the vent. Toy Chica barely showed her face minus once. But when she did decide to show up, it could not have been at the worse time._

_"Yes, hi, you fucking chicken- do you mind? I need to wind up the Music Box- no- you're just gonna stare- alright,"_

_She did leave, and Jack opened the camera as fast as he could- just as he watched something slip from the Prize counter. And some music started up in the background._

_"For the love of fuck- REALLY?"_

_His eyes darted into the darkness of the hallway, eyes glazing with concern as he stood up. Something was coming- he had promised Michael he would come home alright._

_"Uh- w- whose there?"_

_Nothing for a moment- but then he was knocked onto the floor with something constricting his breathing. He kicked at the robot wildly, eyes going wide- why did this thing seem so familiar?_

_He was trying to escape as his brain ran wild- a puppet- A Marionette- he knew what this thing was but where did he-_

_"Ch- Charlie- st- st- stop-"_

_It froze but didn't let go of him._

_"It's- me- Jack-"_

_He let out a sharp wheeze as he caught his breath. The Marionette moved off quickly, staring at him. White lights appearing in its eye sockets._

_"..."_

_He stared helplessly as he heard something behind him. Whatever it was fell still as The Marionette fell to the ground. A girl with dirty blonde hair and a striped sweater appeared. The sleeves hid her wrists, but he could see that green wristband still._

_"... What are you doing here? It's not safe..."_

_"Snooping,"_

_"..."_

Jeremy stared at Jack, head twisted to a side as he stared at the younger one.

"... What the fuck?"

"Yeah, anyway Michael wanted me back before 6, so, good luck, later,"

"... Bye?"


	7. Different visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look Jack might have no job but he still has things he has to do... like sleep

It was a routine. Jack would break into the location, scare the living shit out of Jeremy, tell some stories, before ducking out before the opening manager got there.

Of course, Jack couldn't go there every day, sometimes he would send someone else to snoop.

And today? Well, it was a hulking figure (Maybe 5'10"?) with messy black hair. Eyes looked similar to Toy Chica when she took out her eyes- he might not have had eyes.

"... Hi there,"

"Hello. Nightguard?"

He spoke in short sentences- gods he smelt like shit.

"Uh- yeah- Jeremy, you?"

"Michael."

Jack had mentioned his siblings once or twice (Although from the sounds of it, he only had one left) 

"So uh- what's the plan for tonight?"

"Sit. Charlie comes if Charlie comes,"

Michael then sat down next to the desk, Jeremy wasn't one for staring, but something about him was strange. He couldn't put words to it, though.

"... Bots?"

"Hmm- huh- what?"

"What bots? Are here,"

Jeremy checked the vents and the hallway quickly before he wound up the music box.

"Well, there's Toy Chica, Freddy, and Bonnie. Mangle- the uh- She was Toy Foxy but honestly I don't really know if he classifies as one of 'em anymore, haha,"

Michael kept staring with empty eyes, nodding slowly.

"Children,"

"... Yeah,"

He wound up the music box again, he rechecked the vents, not paying notice to Mangle, who had snuck in. Until Michael pointed the fox out by throwing Jeremy's soda at her.

"... Wow, rude, hi Mangle,"

The fox responded with a thick static, staring at him blankly as he flashed the hallway.

"Let's see, there's withered versions of the normal guys, then a little sh- BB and uh... well, The Puppet thing,"

He yanked on his mask as Toy Bonnie popped out of the vents, Michael simply stared, not exactly seeming scared. Or to be feeling anything in particular as the blue rabbit stared him down.

Toy Bonnie left eventually, and Withered Bonnie- Robbie- walked in, sitting down next to Michael and staring at Mangle.

"... H- hey uh- Michael-"

His head snapped towards Jeremy, so did the two robots in the room.

"I uh- I assume Jack doesn't want me to know but uh- why does he keep breaking in here?"

"..."

Michael appeared to think for a bit, before snapping his fingers.

"Fixings wrongs. Helping them go on."

"Them... the uh-"

He motioned at Robbie, who nodded slowly.

"And... Franky... Lucy ... Finn... Charlie... Goldy,"

He started mumbling names (The only ones he could hear for sure were 'Tommy' and 'Ellie')

Jeremy wound up the music box before he leaned back against the chair, staring at Mangle.

"Huh, weird world,"

"Yes, it is,"


End file.
